villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Orias
Orias is a higher-demon who actively seeks mortal company and willingly grants great knowledge on the universe and magic, yet should his target of affection try to flee or ignore him he will become dangerously insane and will pursue them for centuries if needed alongside his legions (that are made from mortals either willingly converted into his minions or forced into servitude). History Orias is the "demon of change" and was originally a kind, benevolent deity who specialized in creativity as one of Creation's favored - yet over time Orias grew to feel he was greater than Creation and sought to usurp her place in the cosmos, becoming banished from the Hall of the Gods in the process and degenerating into a demon. Orias built the Halls of Change as a legacy to his own greatness and began to wander across the universe, falling in love with mortals but growing insane upon any rejection he found himself transforming would-be-lovers and allies into horrendous lesser demons and monsters as punishment, often feeling remorse for his actions yet unable to part with his "beloved" he would have these victims wander the Halls of Change forever as his legions grew. Eventually Orias' actions attracted the attention of Evil and she had him join her forces, though Orias had no love for Evil and truly believed he was a protector of mortals he joined her cause - hoping that with proper care and time he could transform all of the mortal world into his own, a delusion he continues to hold to this day. Personality Orias, like many demons, is deeply obsessive and prideful - believing himself to be the greatest of all creative minds he expresses himself like a twisted artist who bends flesh and bone as others would clay and paint, yet for all the horror he inflicts upon the world he truly believes that he is a good being and has a geniune love for mortal races. Orias will personally stalk an individual and learn of their desires, which he will eagerly try to make real - often appearing to court with mortals, yet if they reject his actions he flies into a frenzied rage and has been known to pursue his victims for centuries if needed: upon capture they are transformed into any number of lesser demons or monsters so as to be imprisoned in the Halls of Change forever. After transforming his victims Orias often expresses remorse but his inability to understand love means his remorse never lasts long as he keeps his victims in the Halls of Change and soon finds a new target to obsess over and thus start the cycle all over again. Orias is also protective of his realm and legions, to the point he will fend off any attackers personally and favors shrinking his would-be-opponents so as to end any battle both quickly and in a grand show of his power. Powers / Abilities *Immortality *Stellakinesis *Occult Knowledge *Corruption *Life-Force Collection *'Transformation' (Orias can transform other creatures into almost anything he can fully imagine - he tends to shrink enemies but when it comes to other victims he is far more creative and often turns them into Writhing Horrors, Donestre, Shaggai or Diabolic / Celestial Insects that are doomed to wander the Halls of Change for eternity.) Category:Major Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wildcards